stbenedictsdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Compacts and Conspiracies
Conspiracies Aegis Kai Doru: Stories say that once there was a fantastic kingdom ruled by a benevelent council of mages. Some wise men saw the cracks in the perfect facade and tried to save their society, they were banished. Without their guidance Atlantis fell to mage's avarice. Now the descendants of the exiled wise men utilize the fantastic items their forefathers took with them to protect the world and keep other such items safe from anyone else who might try to possess them. Ascending Ones: The Cult of the Phoneix was an ancient Egyptian mystery cult devoted to discovering knowlege and protecting the twin kingdoms from the dead things that stalked the night. Driven out by vampires who gained utter control of the Pharohs they scattered to the middle east where some kept up the old ways and other embraced Islam. Nowadays the Ascending Ones are a strange combination of the ancient traditions of Ma'at, strong believers in Islam and gang members who are in it for money and the fight. But they all fight monsters. They use the alchemical secrets to instill great ablities or to depower their opponents. The Cheiron Group: Fiction: The Cheiron Group are a satanic conspiracy. Fiction: The Cheiron Group are controlled by lizard aliens/the jews/beings from another dimension. Fact: The Cheiron Group is a pharmacetuical company established in America in the 30's. Fact: Cheiron is responsible for some of the greatest medical advances in human progress. Fact: Cheiron employees a vast number of people. Fact: The Cheiron Group hunts monsters and harvests their body parts, both for medical research and to augment ther field agents allowing them to bring in more monsters. All for the greater good of course. 'Centaurus' Fiction: The recent attacks on major Cheiron institutions were malacious attacks by a communist group. Fact: The Cheiron Group has self-sabotaged via planned "terrorist" bombings in order to facilitate one side of the organisation's power grab. Fiction: No-one is left to stop this corrupt organisation from gaining more power and profit. Fact: Centaurus is made up of remaining dissenting Cheiron agents. Fact: Centaurus values Thaumatech as a positive body enhancement, to be used for humanist and defensive purposes, rather than as a way of owning a human being. Fact: Centaurs are available to hire. The Lucifuge: Not a conspiracy you join but one you are born into . The 666 members of the Lucifuge (Davide's note: fuuuuuuuuuck this is stupid) are all descendants of people who were seduced by a demon. The infernal blood runs true and they are able to use the powers of the damned to control demons, throw hellfire and speak the tongue of the underworld, all to fight their own ancestors and those like them who chose to give in to their legacy. Malleus Maleficarum: The Inqusition was revived in the early 18th century to focus once more on the threat of witches and the undead. Using the blessings of the saints themselves to draw forth divine power in their fight. Task Force: Valkyrie: There are two stories, some claim that TFV is a recent invention, created during WW2 to fight the paranormal threat of the Nazis, others claim that as long as American has existed there has been SOME military group protecting the nation, seen with Washington as he crossed the Deleware and knowing what REALLY happened to Lincoln. Nowadays the black book Task Force: Valkyrie defends America from threats foreign and domestic that are outside the norm, utilizing advanced technology to equal the playing fields with the freaks they face daily. Task Force: Valerie: Prior to the laws allowing homosexuals into the army Task Force: Valerie was faced with a problem; either break millitary orders or ignore the large number of tallented gays they had at their disposal (it really was a large percentage of their force). Instead of causing a conflict they simply created a splinter organisation called Task Force: Valerie. Since its founding TFV has hunted down counless Campires and saved many a day in style. Compacts Ashford Abbey: Ashford Abbey was a standard 1800's hellfire club, a group of 'gentlemen of quality' who joined up to network and indulge in debauchery, they'd have been no different from their peers had they not decided to host a bacchanal on holy standing stones one night. The defilement of land holy to werewolves enraged the local pack and they attacked the revellers in a wave of fury, the few survivors instead of being cowed vowed vengence and pursued them with swords/silver/crosses and an elephant gun. Even more of them died during the hunt but they had found something new and exciting. In modern times The Abbey still lets' the rich and influential meet and greet, still indulges in anything they can think of...and still hunt monsters for the sheer thrill of it. The Long Night: DULL The Loyalists of Thule: The Thule Society was a mystic organization focusing on the hunt for Lemuria, Thule, Atlantis and other pre-human civilizations, their work went on to inspire the beliefs of the Nazi party making them responsible for some of the greatest crimes in human history. The three surviving memebers of the society are crippled with guilt and seek to make amends. The Indebted hunt out secrets that shouldn't be known and guard their knowlege closely, knowing full well what happens when it falls into the wrong hands. Different from a lot of Hunter groups they work equally hard at hunting human monsters as well as the supernatural, originally just Nazi war criminals but now spreading to anyone who preys off their fellow man. Network 0: '''Journalists, Hackers and Conspiracy Freaks. The Hidden Frequency knows that the monsters greatest strength is their ability to act in secret, Some members of the organization try to break down all the walls and bring PROOF of the existance of the superntural to the public while others are fully aware that a grainy youtube video of 'REAL WEREWOLF TRANSFORMATION' will be dismissed by the world as cgi and instead concentrate on revealing the illegal acts of monsters and their pawns to try to cut out their material resources. '''Null Mysteriis: '''Not everyone who takes up the vigil believes in dfeals with devil, ancient curses and truke magick. Null Mysteriis are scientists. Sure conventional science can't explain how a corpse can a) become animate and b) turn into a swarm of rats but at one point science couldn't explain why tainted water made people sick. These men and women know there are fundamental truths and rational explanations to what haunts the night. And while this organization has a reputation for thinking, they aren't afraid to act, so called 'vampires' obviously suffer from a blood based virus, if they can't be cured then after all they shouldn't be allowed to infect more. '''The Union: Even for compacts The Union is particularly disorganized. A very loose network of mainly working class people who keep in touch by easily infilitrated chatrooms and forums they focus on keeping their neighbourhoods safe, taking back the world one block at a time. 'Other groups ' These are ridiculous organizations that exist in the huter setting (in half a dozen textbooks i'm not fucking carrying around) but i probably won't let you play them unless i feel it's REALLY appropriate The Bear Lodge, Illuminated Brotherhood, Talbot Group, Les Mysteres, Division Six, Keepers of the Source, The Promethean Brotherhood, Knights of St George, Barrett Commision, Maiden's Blood Sisterhood, Night Watch and The Cainite Heresy Category:St Benedict's Day Category:Out of Character Category:Hunter Rules